


W.O.W.

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Gaming, Laura Hale Feels, M/M, Mentioned Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, Stiles is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles doesn't hear from Derek for a few days and gets worried. What he finds is not what he had been expecting at all.





	W.O.W.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenwolf36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf36/gifts).



> For the prompt: “I’m a level 72 Rogue and if you tell anyone, I’ll deny it and I will kill you.”  
> I don't know much about WOW so I did my best and really this is me so I just took this and it turned into a bunch of fluff.  
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

Stiles drives over to Derek’s house a little afraid of what he’s going to find. He’s been trying to reach Derek for days but the Alpha hasn’t responded to any of his calls or texts. He normally wouldn’t be worried, the wolf likes his alone time and it’s not uncommon for him to not respond right away. But he’s never gone this long without answering so Stiles is a little worried. He’s preparing for the worst at this point. House destroyed, blood and bodies, or worse no sign of Derek at all because he’s somehow gotten kidnapped again.

Instead, he walks into the house to find Derek sitting on the couch looking as if he’s barely moved in days. Stiles is a lot more shocked by this sight that all the scary scenarios he’d been imagining. Derek is in sweats and a ratty t-shirt, his hair is in disarray. He looks like he hasn’t slept in days and there are actually crumbs and stains on his clothes. He looks like a mess. Stiles lets his eyes drift from Derek them towards the computer in front of him.

“Are you fucking kidding me Derek Hale?”

Derek jumps, actually jumps, the laptop falling off the table and skidding across the room. He runs after it, trying to pick it back up but Stiles closes it, trapping it lightly under his foot. He’s careful not to break it, but he’s determined to get his point across.

“Give me the computer, Stiles,” Derek grumbles, trying to pull it free from Stiles’ hold.

Stiles knows he could easily get it out, but there’s also the risk of breaking it if he uses too much strength, “You are not getting this back until you explain yourself!”

“Explain myself?” Derek asks, standing up and crossing his arms. He looks a lot less intimidating with cheese dust sprinkled in his beard, “why do I need to explain myself? You’re the one that just walked in here unannounced. Now give me the remote! I was in the middle of…”

“I don’t give a damn what you were in the middle of!” Stiles says, cutting him off, “And I shouldn't have to announce myself. I'm your _boyfriend_. I’ve been trying to reach you for days man. At first I thought you wanted your alone time, but you usually at least have the decency to check in. I came over here half expecting to find you hurt or kidnapped or something. Which is really not cool.”

Derek at least has the decency to look a little sheepish as he reaches over and picks up his phone. Nothing happens. “Sorry. My phone must have died. And I was so focused on what I was doing.”

“Yeah, playing World of Warcraft,” Stiles raises an eyebrow, “I didn’t even know you played.”

“No one does,” Derek says, pointing a finger at him, “I’m a level 72 Rogue and if you tell anyone, I’ll deny it and I will kill you.”

Stiles snorts, “You know your threats don’t work on me anymore big guy. But don’t worry. Your secret's safe with me.”

He takes his foot off the laptop and hands it back to Derek, who hesitantly takes it, “Really? That’s it? You’re not going to make fun of me?”

“Of course not. Though it would have been nice if my boyfriend would have told me he played WOW. We could have been playing together you idiot!”

‘I didn’t know you played,” Derek tells him, walking back over to the couch. He takes in the state of it and cringes.

“Yeah well haven’t really had much downtime given the whole supernatural crisis ever few weeks. And then you know, this thing between us has been taking up a lot of my time as well. Not that I mind because you know I love spending time with you. It just would have been nice to know gaming together was an option,” Stiles says, shaking his head when he takes in Derek’s current state, “why don’t you go shower and get cleaned up. I’ll take care of this mess.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Derek says.

“I want to,” Stiles shrugs, “it’s as much for your benefit as mine. I kind of need a place to sit down. Now go. I’d like to be able to kiss you without worrying about getting cheese dust on my face.” Derek grins and Stiles instantly regrets his words, “Derek Hale don’t you dare!”

Stiles tries to run but he’s immediately caught by Derek who wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist, pulling him close and rubbing his face all over Stiles’ face and neck, “Look like you might need to get cleaned up as well.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “You could have just asked me to join you. You didn’t have to spread your filth over to me.”

Derek chuckles, grabbing Stiles’ hand and dragging him towards the stairs, “I know. But this is just a guarantee that you’ll join me.”

“I could always wait and shower after you,” Stiles tells him.

Derek drops Stiles’ hand and pulls his shirt over his head, letting his sweats fall from his hips before stepping out of them and walking towards the bathroom. He throws a smirk over his shoulder when he finds Stiles’ eyes on him as he walks away, “I really don’t think you’re going to want to wait.”

“You asshole!” Stiles calls after him, kicking his shoes off and discarding his clothes as he goes after Derek.

Derek is waiting in the shower, water dripping down his skin as he peers out at Stiles, “Better hurry. The faster we get out of here the faster we can get back to playing.”

“Oh I’ll show you playing,” Stiles mutters, “and it won’t involve gaming. You’re going to be saying WOW for a while different reason.”

“Is that so?” Derek smirks, “then show me what you’ve got.”

 

“ _Wow_ ,” Derek lets out a shaking laugh, head leaning back against the shower as he tries to catch his breath.

Stiles grins up at him before getting to his feet. He places a small kiss to Derek’s lips before picking up a washcloth and starting to clean up Derek’s beard, “I told you,” he says, his words coming out much softer than before.

Derek smiles, running a hand through Stiles’ hair, “I never doubted you. Do you…”

He motions down at Stiles who shakes his head, “Nah. I’m good. Let’s just get you cleaned up.”

Derek nods, sighing in contentment when Stiles starts working his hands into his scalp, “Your hands are like magic.”

“In more ways than one,” Stiles chuckles, “Now do you want to tell me why you suddenly got so involved in WOW that it got this bad?”

“I found my old details in a box of things from the apartment I shared with Laura. We used to play it together. It was one of the few things we had in common. I thought I’d just check it out. And then well… I guess I lost track of time.”

Stiles makes a noise of acknowledgement, moving to turn the water off. He grabs a towel, quickly drying himself off and wrapping it around his waist before doing the same for Derek. “I know what it’s like to want to do something because it reminds you of the person you lost. I took up baking because it reminds me of my Mom. You just need to make sure you keep better track of time, okay? I can’t have you wasting away in front of your computer screen.”

“I was hardly wasting away,” Derek says.

“Dude, did you see yourself?” Stiles asks, “I’ve never seen you look like that. Not even in the 5 months we’ve been dating and I’ve seen you in quite a few different states. Just… be more aware next time alright? You had me worried.”

Derek nods, opening up his arms and allowing Stiles to step into them, “I love you, you know that?”

“I know,” Stiles smiles, leaning up to kiss him, “I love you too. Now let’s go get dressed, clean up the living room, and order a pizza or something. Then you can show me your amazing WOW skills.”

Derek grins, allowing Stiles to lead him out of the bathroom, “Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/). I'm taking prompts for Thiam and/or Sterek (and others possibly, it depends) from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167494209818/prompt-list) or any other prompts (:


End file.
